


leave me be

by dalyvi



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass!Caroline, Carenzo endgame, Caring!Enzo, Damon asks for forgiveness, Elena is a bitch (NO SURPRISE), Enzo has been on TVD since season 1 AU, F/M, Infidelity, Plays into canon though, Stefan is an ass, insecure!Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyvi/pseuds/dalyvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is use to being second best to everything, school, appearance, life, vampirism.</p>
<p>She feels stupid that she thought for even a moment she wasn't second best. She thought Stefan loved her. He told her that he feels nothing but friendship (even if it's kind of strained at the moment) towards Elena. It shouldn't have shocked her when she walked into the Salvatore boarding house to see Stefan and Elena kissing. Arousal filling the room. All she could focus on was that yet another person who promised that she was first and foremost let her down. Hard.<br/>-</p>
<p>Or the fic no one asked for: Enzo has been in the picture since season 1, Stefan and Caroline started dating, Stefan and Elena fucked up again, Damon has man pain, and Enzo love his perky blonde angel of death</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave me be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Carenzo (Caroline x Enzo) fic, if you don't like the shipm then please don't read.

Enzo, from the very beginning of when he and Damon came to Mystic falls, he knew that this perky little human blonde would be the reason he gave up on his search for Maggie. He knew that he was in love the moment she open her pretty plump mouth.  
-  
Caroline is use to being second best to everything, school, appearance, life, vampirism.

She feels stupid that she thought for even a moment she wasn't second best. She thought Stefan loved her. He told her that he feels nothing but friendship (even if it's kind of strained at the moment) towards Elena. It shouldn't have shocked her when she walked into the Salvatore boarding house to see Stefan and Elena kissing. Arousal filling the room. All she could focus on was that yet another person who promised that she was first and foremost let her down. Hard.  
-  
Enzo has watched Caroline fall in love from man to man, always ending with her crying on his shoulder. But then she became a vampire and she became less insecure and more empowered, she still had lovers and they still broke her heart but she would bounce back. She always does.  
But with Stefan, as much as his heart ached and his stomach filled with jealousy, she honestly seemed happy. It seemed real, and it was. It was at least until Stefan cheated on her and he thinks maybe ruined her.  
He was out for blood now.  
\-   
First, it was her dad. "Your mom and I love eachother very much" he would say even though he was fucking the male neighbour next door.  
"Ill never leave you." He would say, even though he did, he left her.  
-  
("We all have daddy issues, blondie"  
"Shut up, Enzo."  
"He doesn't deserve you then.")  
-  
Then it was Stefan. Dark mysterious Stefan who only had eyes for Elena. ("You, me? Never gonna happen.")  
-  
("He's a prick, you're much prettier than Elena will ever be.")  
-  
Then it was Damon. He used her. Compelled her, fed on her, physically and emotionally abused her. Raped her. All so he could get a little closer to precious Elena. ("You're worthless and shallow, Caroline")  
-  
(Enzo actually didn't know what Damon was doing to Caroline, he didn't know that he was being abused and fed on.   
"He doesn't seem good for you, gorgeous. Please be careful"   
He would say it so genuinely sincere, and he blames himself to this day that he never saw, and never stopped it)  
-  
Then it was Matt. Sweet, kind, caring, honest Matt, who seemed to genuinely like her. (That should have been the first clue.) and then she died and turned and all of a sudden sweet, kind, caring, honest Matt couldn't handle her. She was a monster. But she honestly thinks he meant to say "you're not Elena." And that was the end of that.  
-  
("Really beautiful? The human quarterback? How cliche."  
"He's nice to me, Enzo."  
"He's human and you're a new vampire... be careful and call me whenever you need help"  
"Thank you Enzo, love you"  
She would always whisper that last part. He know she means platonically, but his heart still soars.)  
-  
But Caroline kept going because she was strong. And she doesn't give up, she proves people wrong.

So then Tyler happened. She doesn't really know how. One minute he was an asshole douchebag jock and the next he was an asshole douchebag werewolf. And Caroline did what she has always done best. She helped him. But in the end some werewolf slut he met up in the Appalachians and a pack was more important than her, The supposed "love of his life." She honestly did everything for him only for her to end up second best. At least this time it wasn't to Elena.  
-  
"Caroline! 1.) he's a prick 2.) he's a werewolf whose bite will kill you and 3.) he's a bloody prick!")  
-  
Then there was Klaus. God don't even get her started on that beautiful manipulative evil lost soul. They never had a relationship but for a while they had a thing and that thing was so back and forth between "I hate you" and "I want you to fuck me against a tree" and occasionally "I think I'm falling in love with you." So, when he left to New Orleans she kind of felt sad and betrayed because in the end they DID have a relationship and she cared for him very much. But nope "you're beautiful and full of life" was all bullshit because he was fucking the same wereslut that Tyler left her for and for an even harder kick to her heart while she was down, nature decided to play some sick fucked up joke. Surprise! The bitch is pregnant. And all of a sudden you're insignificant... again.  
-  
("There's so much I can say about him. You know that blondie... but I know how you felt about him and I'm so sorry gorgeous"  
He really honestly was. No on as good and kind as Caroline deserves anything like this.)  
-  
Then it was Stefan, again. Caroline's best friend. The only person she let her guard down for, the only person she trusted to never hurt her again, betrayed that trust. It was her breaking point.  
-  
("Please Care, please don't give up. Don't shut it off!" Enzo tried to soothe the hyperventilating vampire   
"Why can't I be the one 'Zo? I can't take these insecure emotions that overwhelm me everytime someone breaks my heart"  
"Don't you dare turn it off Care, I will never forgive you. We'll get you through this, we always do!"  
And that was the day something shifted between Enzo and Caroline. Something different, something that made Caroline see Enzo in a different light, it was different; but it was good.)  
-  
It wasn't like they admitted their feeling for each other, started dating and lived happily ever after. No, nothing like that.   
They didn't even admit their feeling because Caroline doesn't even know her feelings.   
She's still heartbroken over Stefan, who by the way is happily dating Elena, pretending like Caroline doesn't even exist, and it hurts. God it hurts so much, see them together: kissing, cuddling, flirting, all the things they did until Stefan went and cheated on her.  
But Enzo's there, and he makes things better.  
-  
("You actually really like her don't you?" Damon asked, surprisingly small. He can't beg for Carolines forgiveness enough. He honestly feels so much guilt and regret, but eventually the two grew a tentative friendship and Enzo is beginning to forgive him too, things between them were still rocky but they were getting better.  
"Yeah, mate. I do, she's great."  
"She really is, isn't she..." Damon says surprising Enzo "What? She the best vampire I've ever met, and she's a fighter. I admire her, but if you ever tell her I said that then I'll stake you."  
Enzo's stoic face broke into a large smile. "She's pretty amazing isn't she? I can't even fathom why Stefan would do that to her... why anyone would do that to such a beautiful person."  
Damon got a pained look in his eyes, but he blinked it away quickly, Stefan is still a sore subject. "Well... go for it man! SHe loves you and with your boyish charm and accent, she'll drop her panties in no time.   
"Careful, mate."  
Eventually they both break out into laughter. Maybe things are looking up.)  
-  
It's been years since Stefan and Elena left, and Enzo hopes this is enough time because they last thing he wants to do is make his sweet Caroline uncomfortable. Here goes everything:  
"Caroline, gorgeous, blondie, perky blonde angel of death..."  
"Spit it out Enzo" Caroline smiled  
"Well, it's okay if not... I mean you can always say no. BUt i was thinking- Well Damon and I were thinking, except Damon isn't allowed to think about you, anyway I was wondering if you, would- uhh- go on a-"  
"Yes."  
"Yes? I didn't even ask the question"  
"I'll go on a date with you... and if I waited for you to ask the question, I would start ageing." Caroline teased  
"You can't age, blondie."  
Caroline just looked at Enzo with this sly smirk that did things to him and Enzo looked at Caroline in such adoration Caroline felt a blush rising to her undead cheeks.  
They were both vampires, so they could both hear the fast pace of their heartbeats and smell the love and a hint of arousal in the air. Things were actually looking up.  
-  
(Things were looking up until they fell down. 6 years after Caroline caught who she thought was the love of her life practically fucking on the couch with who she thought was her best friend for life.   
But that's not why things fell down. Thing fell down, two weeks after Enzo asked Caroline out. They went to Paris for Carolines first time, it was all very beautiful, magical even. It was when Caroline and Enzo were flirting over a piece for cheese cake, that they heard the familiar voices of two people they hopes they'd never see again.  
"Caroline!" Elenas whiny raspy voice charmed  
"Care-" Stefan hushed, as if he was in shock seeing the girl whose heart he shattered.   
"Elena, Stefan..." Caroline began, voice strong and steely, it makes Enzos chest puff out because his perky blonde angel of death is so strong, so very strong.  
"Care, how are you?" Stefan asks completely ignoring Enzo sitting beside the blonde, the annoyed look on Elena's face and the way Carolines grip on her knife tightened.  
"Don't you dare, you have no right to even think about me, but before I rip you a new one, can't you see I'm on a date. A very wonderful date that you are ruining by just breathing the same air as Enzo and me. Get lost Stefan." she says defiantly  
"Caroline, I'm so sorry I hurt you."  
"Oh get over yourself. Do you actually think I still care about that? It's been 6 years...I'm over it, so you can go take your precious Elena and get the fuck out of her Stefan. I mean it."  
Stefan and Elena looked shocked and a little afraid,   
"She means it, mate. Go away."  
And they did, they flashed out of there like hell was on their heels. Caroline took a long breath and released, all signs of her stiffness relaxed as soon as Enzo placed his hand on her thigh.  
"Are you okay, gorgeous?"  
"I'm surprisingly great." She looked up and smiled, "Thank you 'Zo" she mumbled.  
For the rest of the night they giggled and flirted over a few more pieces of cheese cake, even a little blood from an asshole to catcalled Caroline and kissed and kissed some more and it was perfect.)  
-  
Caroline is use to being second best to everything, school, appearance, life, vampirism.  
But with Enzo, Caroline truly believes she'll never be second best again, and if he spends the rest of eternity reminding her how much he loves her and how much she means to the world, then it's just the beginning.

THE END


End file.
